


Sabishii no yo

by lyttlepsycho



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mates, Sins, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyttlepsycho/pseuds/lyttlepsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the ninth of June, Nozomi's birthday, and Eli has something special planned out for her Alpha...<br/>What happens when an alpha is given permission to do as they please to their precious omega, for just one night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabishii no yo

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a fic im writing for a friend, so I hope you all enjoy it XD

It's Nozomis birthday, and shes having to work for the entire day, leaving Eli to do as she wished at home, which just so happened to be getting ready for Nozomi to get her ass home.  
See, Eli had decided to give her alpha a treat for her birthday; Eli's body, to play with however she wished to, for one night.

Eli had been preparing for a few weeks now, getting things together and such for this night... And it was only a few hours away now, leaving Eli a nervous and blushing wreck as she showers, lathering up her wet, lithe body, making sure she was as clean as she possibly could be for her alpha to play with.  
Once she deems herself clean enough, she steps out of the shower, her skin flushed red all over from the heat, droplets of water slipping and sliding down the curves of her body as she glides into their bedroom, drying her hair as she moves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eli blushes deeply, reaching up to make sure that the bow in her pony tail was in place once more, the action causing the silken material of her short sleeved, white dress shirt to rub against her bare nipples, a soft whimper escaping her lips as her pussy throbs in anticipation of her alphas touch. Not long now until Nozomi was home... And then.. Then they could... Eli whines softly, shaking her head as she wriggles her hips slightly, her thighs rubbing together in an effort to ease the ache in her hot pussy that had made itself known to her.  
The omega sighs softly, hating every second of every minute she had to wait for her alpha to come home, until finally... Finally, she heard the gentle clicking of the door being opened, the sweet, sweet scent of her alpha entering the house. Eli stands quickly, a dark blush spreading from her cheeks down to her neck once again as she waits for her alpha.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nozomi raises an eyebrow as she steps into the living room of their apartment, slipping her flats off near the door as she walks to her precious little omega, who was currently standing in the middle of the room in an exquisite little school girls outfit.  
A smirk pulls at the alphas lips as she walks towards the taller female, reaching a hand out to race a finger around the outline of Elis nipple through the shirt.

"Oh, Elichi... Is this for me? Hmmm?" Nozomi purrs, pinching the omegas nipple and pulling gently, relishing the delicious little moan the action pulls from the girls throat.

"Y...Yes, Alpha.. H.. Happy birthday, Nozomi... D.. Do with me what you wish, f-for tonight" Eli whimpers, avoiding Nozomi's gaze as she speaks, her words breathy and her eyes heavy lidded with lust.  
Nozomi giggles, trailing her finger from Eli's nipple, up her chest and throat to her chin, tilting her head up and forcing the omega to meet her gaze. "Let me look at you, Elichi... Turn for me" she murmurs, stepping back as she slips her blazer from her body, waiting for her omega to obey.  
Eli whimpers softly, her hands clenching into fists around the sides of her skirt, unintentionally pulling it tighter around her ass and accentuating her curves as she moves, her hips swaying slightly as she turns around, letting her alpha get a good look at her.  
She wore a white dress shirt with the top few buttons left undone, the soft rosy colour of Elis hard nipples clearly seen from beneath the shirt, with a turquoise tie tied loosely under the collar. Elis blouse was tucked into a cute little tartan skirt that barely covered her ass, in the same colours as her tie, with her legs covered in a pristine white pair of thigh high stockings. As Eli turns her back to her alpha, Nozomi notices something interesting, which pulls her lips from a smirk to a full blown smile.

"My, my, Elichi, you naughty little girl... You're wearing no panties" she murmurs, giggling softly again as she walks past her omega "Come, Eli, you need to be punished for being such a tease, my dear little omega".  
Eli whines softly at the command, feeling her juices drip along her thighs as she walks after her alpha, knowing full well that Nozomi would be able to smell the sweetness dripping from her pussy, further humiliating the omega as she follows after the shorter woman obediently.  
"On the bed, sweetheart, spreadeagled on your back with your hands together at the top of the bed " Nozomi murmurs, walking to the chest of drawers beside the bed, ignoring her omega completely as she focuses her attention on finding the items she wanted for tonight:  
A blindfold, handcuffs, spreader bar... 

 

Nozomi smiles as she walks back to the bed, kneeling between Elis spread thighs as she places the items next to them on the bed. She leans down, unbuttoning her omegas shirt and undoing her tie, fully exposing her breasts to the air before trailing her tongue through the valley between Elis breasts, up over her collar bones, neck and jaw until she reaches those perfect, full lips. She nips and tugs gently on Elis bottom lip, greedily taking in the sweet gasps and moans the action draws from her lovers lips. She huffs a soft laugh, brushing her lips against Elis, looking into the hazy, lust filled eyes of her omega, taking in the heated blush that marked her cheeks, the golden locks spread across the bedsheets... Her omega truly was beautiful.

Nozomi smiles softly in adoration of the beautiful woman lay beneath her as she grabs the handcuffs, threading the chain behind one of the bars before snapping the cuffs around both of Elis wrists, making sure the soft leather wasn't going to chafe the silken skin of her omega before she trails her fingertips down over Elis arms to her breasts, circling both nipples as she speaks.  
"Is this ok, my darling? You know your safewords, yes? Tell them to me"  
She murmurs softly, looking directly into Elis eyes as she speaks.  
"R...Red for stop... Amber for p-pause, and green f..for go, Alpha" Eli whimpers, moaning at the rewarding pinching tugs she gets from her alpha on her nipples, her back arching into the touch.  
"My, you're always so responsive, Elichi.. I love it" Nozomi purrs, grinning as she moves her hands from her omegas chest to the blindfold " Is this ok, Elichi?" she murmurs, watching her lover for any sign of discomfort, relaxing at the answering nod she gets before slipping the blindfold over Elichis beautiful eyes, hiding them from view as she ties the fabric in a secure knot behind her head, making sure it was comfortable for the other female before planting a soft kiss on her nose.  
"Good girl, Elichi. Now, I want you to stay as still as possible, yes? Don't speak, but I want to hear all those delicious moans you have for me" the alpha smiles softly at the answering nod her omega gives her as she slides from between her thighs to kneel next to the female, taking the spreader bar and clipping the cuffs around both ankles, leaving her omega laying with her legs spread shoulder width apart, her arms cuffed above her head and a blindfold covering her eyes.

Nozomi allows herself a few minutes to watch her omega struggle to stay still atop the bed, a thin layer of sweat making her sunkissed skin shine underneath the light of the room. By god, was she a lucky alpha to have such a beautiful, responsive omega. She smirks once again as she trails her fingertips up the sensitive skin of Elis inner thigh, whispering over the soft curls that hid her pussy as she pushes the skirt up over those pretty little thighs of Eli's, leaving her glistening pussy in full view of her alpha, causing a soft whine of frustration to leave Elis lips at the teasing touches.

"Oh, Eli... You're so wet already" Nozomi purrs, dipping her fingertip gently into the sweetness pooling between Elis thighs " And we have only just begun your punishment, you poor thing.... Eli, my dear little omega, do try not to come unless I give permission, yes? I have plans for you tonight" a soft giggle escapes Nozomi's mouth, the sound breathy and betraying her lust to the omega that lay tied up before her.  
The alpha sighs softly as she slides from the bed, removing her skirt and trousers so she was left only in her black lace bra and panties, leaving Eli in the bedroom as she takes her time in the kitchen, searching for a pair of scissors to cut that damn sexy skirt of Eli's.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Eli whimpers softly, trying not too move too much but it was damned hard.... Her pussy was throbbing, aching with anticipation of her alphas touch, her nipples hard and begging to be sucked, licked and kissed by Nozomi... The mating bite on her neck was throbbing in time with her pulse, sending delicious waves of arousal through her body, making her pussy practically gush with her sweetness.  
She couldn't tell if Nozomi was still in the room or not, having her sight taken from her, and she also couldn't hear her alpha moving around the room at all.. A soft whimper of frustration leaves her lips, shushed by a sudden touch to her thigh, followed by a quiet giggle.

She jumps slightly, feeling a cold touch drag across her stomach gently, leaving her to guess what it was before cool touch leaves her. She feels her skirt lift, a snipping sound floating to her ears before she felt her skirt slide open from her body as the fabric is pulled from beneath her, leaving the omega fully bared to her alpha.

Eli shivers slightly, feeling Nozomi's hair brush over her breasts before a soft mouth brushes against her own, a warm wet tongue slipping between her parted lips, begining to dance with her own tongue as she whimpers and moans because at last, at last she is being touched by her alpha. The corners of her mouth tilt up slightly into a smile as she kisses Nozomi, a whimpering moan leaving Eli as a pair of hands begin to kneed her breasts, pinching and rubbing her nipples and, oh, it feels so good...  
"Elichi... Always so responsive" Nozomi giggles against Elis lips, before kissing over the omegas jaw and down her neck where she begins to lick and suck on the skin, leaving dark, bruising marks in the previously unmarred skin, causing Eli to let out loud, lewd moans as her back arches, feeling the silken lace of Nozomi's bra clad breasts brush against her own naked ones.

She feels her alpha move, the love bites scattered across her neck and chest throbbing in time with her raving pulse as she waits in ontenterhooks for Nozomi's next touch, finding that she doesn't have to wait long before her alphas lips are on her again. Eli moans loudly, feeling the older woman's lips surround one of her nipples, circling the hard nub with her tongue.  
The omega writhes beneath her alphas attention, her pussy dripping as she feels herself being pushed closer and closer to coming with each touch to her heated, sensitive skin.  
"N...Nozo.....Alpha! P-please.... Ca.... Can I cum? Please alpha, please" Eli begs, her voice coming out in desperate pants, her hands clenching into fists as she tugs slightly against her restraints, whining as she feels Nozomi nip the tip of her nipple.

"Hmmm.... Elichi... If you can make me cum, and last until you have, then I will let you cum, deal?" Nozomi purrs, smirking up at the blindfolded female, chuckling softly at the whine of desperation and sexual frustration. The alpha slips her panties off, dropping them beside the bed before moving so she was crouched on top of Elis face.  
"Ready, Elichi?" she murmurs, before lowering her pussy onto Eli's mouth at the whispered 'yes'. A moan rips from Nozomi's throat at the first touch of that soft, sure tongue against her pussy that was lapping up her sweetness, circling her clit and flicking over the sensitive nub, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body, a dark blush spreading across her heated cheeks as she grinds her pussy gently against her omegas lips, moaning softly.

Eli whimpers and moans, the sounds muffled by her alphas pussy as she swallows the sugary sweetness dripping from Nozomis pussy lips, her tongue sliding over her clit as she works to get her alpha to cum, her own pussy throbbing and aching, pleading for her to cum as well.  
A loud groan is ripped from her throat as she feels two fingers slide deep into her pussy, pumping in and out as a slippery tongue glides teasingly over her clit, keeping her on the edge but not quite letting her cum.  
Tears of desperation pool in Elis eyes as she suckles gently on Nozomi's clit, her tongue flicking over the little bundle of nerves, enjoying the sweet, loud noises her Alpha was giving her, answering with her own moans of pleasure.

 

Nozomi whines, her hips bucking as she cums, her pussy clenching as more of her juices gush from her and onto Eli, coating her mouth and tongue, causing the omega to whine and whimper at the delightful taste of her alpha as she laps up the sweet liquid. The alpha growls in an almost feral manner, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Eli's thigh, marking the omega as hers once again.  
Nozomi pants slightly, her breath brushing over Elis pussy as she begins to pump her fingers in and out of her omega in a fast rhythm, her tongue circling and flicking over her clit suckling the bundle of nerves into her mouth, wanting to make her omega cum just as hard as she herself had done just seconds before.  
The alpha relishes the loud noises of pleasure she draws out of the younger female as she cums, feeling that pretty little pussy clench around her fingers. Nozomi grins as she lets her omega ride out her orgasm before slipping her fingers from her pussy, licking them clean, moaning at the taste.  
She undoes the cuffs around Eli's ankles, freeing her from the spreader bar before massaging the soft skin of her ankles, soothing away any pain the cuffs may have caused before she moves once again, kissing a soft trail up each leg, stroking the skin gently until she reaches Eli's chest, kissing each nipple tenderly.  
She lifts her hands, sliding her fingertips up over the omegas arms to the cuffs, undoing them before massaging her wrists, giving them the same treatment she had given Eli's ankles.  
She smiles fondly down at her omega as she removed the blindfold, kissing each lid gently before they flutter open, revealing Eli's beautiful eyes.  
Nozomi grins in adoration, kissing the taller female on the nose before she slips from the bed, walking to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and running it under luke-warm water. She walks back to the bedroom, kneeling between Eli's legs and cleaning away her juices before wiping herself down quickly as well, flinging the material into the wash basket in the corner of the room, along with what was left of Eli's outfit and her own clothing, leaving them both naked.. The alpha then moves the covers, guiding the omega beneath them before she crawls in after her, kissing over her shoulders gently, sliding her hands over Eli's skin gently.  
" You did so well, my beautiful little omega.... So perfect" she murmurs, showering her perfect little omega with praise until she falls asleep, snuggled close to her alpha, feeling satisfied and safe in her arms.

"Stay with me forever, my gorgeous Elichi" Nozomi murmurs, kissing Eli atop her head before falling asleep as well, holding her omega, her world, her heart, close to her, not wanting to ever let her go.


End file.
